


How Sherlock finally fell asleep

by happy_kamiya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Digital Art, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_kamiya/pseuds/happy_kamiya
Summary: Sometimes, John knows what to say.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	How Sherlock finally fell asleep




End file.
